degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bullfrog Goldsworthy
"Bullfrog" Goldsworthy is the father of Eli Goldsworthy and the husband of Cece Goldsworthy. He works as a shock jock. He is portrayed by Tufford Kennedy. Character History Season 10 He is first heard on the radio in I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), when he announces Sav as the winner of four tickets for the Dead Hand Reunion Concert. Eli mentions that his dad would kill him if he ever touched his car. He officially appears as Eli's father in the episode Umbrella (1), where he is seen eating with Cece at Little Miss Steaks with his son, Eli and his wife. He invites Clare to stay at the Goldsworthy's house, and implies that he wants Clare to have sex with Eli. In Umbrella (2), he is seen opening the door for Clare and Adam to his home. He calls Clare "Clarabelle", and Adam "Video Game Kid" and lets them go up to Eli's bedroom. In Drop the World (1), he twirls Eli over to Clare's mom so he can ask her permission to go on a trip over spring break. Bullfrog brings Eli and Adam hunting on his birthday. When Eli waves his phone in the air trying to get a signal to see if Clare's called or texted him, Bullfrog tells him to put it away and he and Adam mock him. In Drop the World (2), he is called by Clare telling him that Eli has a gun in his car. Bullfrog talks to Eli and worries about him. Bullfrog takes Morty away from Eli and tells him he can't go on his Spring Break trip with Clare. He is later seen at the hospital, when Clare runs up to him in a panic. Bullfrog tells Clare she can go see him. After Clare runs out of the hospital room upset over her decision to break up with Eli, Bullfrog is last seen patting Eli's shoulder in concern/support as Eli watches Clare rush away from him. Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Bullfrog is seen telling Eli that he doesn't want to get a call telling him that he needs to come to the hospital again. He also tells him that he should stop writing for a little bit. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Bullfrog is seen giving Eli a ride to Degrassi and handing him his morning dose of anti-anxiety pills. He asks Eli about his mood after seeing Clare and Jake kiss. Later, Bullfrog comes into Eli's room and turns down the volume of his music. Bullfrog gives Eli his evening dose of medicine and makes sure he's okay. He seems confused by the fact that Eli and Clare are supposedly going on a date. Bullfrog makes sure Eli's emotions are being tracked in the journal the doctor gave him. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Bullfrog comes to Eli's play, Love Roulette. He watches Eli's rant during Love Roulette with a concerned expression on his face. After the play, Ms. Dawes praises Eli and Mr. Simpson tells Eli's parents about the pill incident that had happened earlier that day. Bullfrog tells Eli that he knew that he wasn't being Ari on stage. He says that he wants to yell at Eli for lying to him and Cece about the pills, but he's scared of what Eli might do. Eli reassures Bullfrog that he wouldn't harm himself. Bullfrog asks Eli why he wasn't taking his pills and Eli says that on or off the pills, Clare still hates him. Eli tells Bullfrog that he wants to get better and Bullfrog asks Eli if it's so he can get Clare back. Eli assures him that he's doing it for himself. Bullfrog comforts Eli as he begins to cry. At the end of the episode, Bullfrog and Eli come out of Simpson's office and he announces to Eli that he signed him out of school for a couple days in order to provide him with a 'mental holiday'. Bullfrog tells Eli that they're going to start attending family therapy and tweak his medication. In Don't Panic (1), Bullfrog walks into the school to give Eli his medication. After Eli takes it, Bullfrog has him stick his tongue out so he knows that Eli took the medication. Eli then writes Clare and Jake's names down on a piece of paper. Bullfrog asks what he's doing, and Eli tells him it's a revenge list. Bullfrog gets shocked, but then Eli tells him it's an apology list. He then writes down Imogen and Fiona. in''' Need You Now (1), he was seen giving Eli advice and disapproves of Eli dating Imogen, saying he doesn't think Eli should be dating anyone right now. In '''Need You Now (2), Eli was throwing out everything in his room that reminded him of Imogen at 4 A.M., and Bullfrog enters his room, asking what he is doing. Bullfrog asks him if he has been taking his medicine as Eli has been acting agitated lately, as he took Bullfrog's guitar without asking and is freaking out. Eli says that he has been doing what the doctors told him, but Bullfrog says that it isn't his fault and he has an illness, saying he is going to call Eli's doctor. He later tells Eli that he talked to Eli's doctor and he isn't supposed to stop him from dating. He asks if Eli is sure when Eli says he is single because Imogen was there to see him. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), he picks up Eli from the Frostival so that they can leave for the holiday. Season 12 In Tonight, Tonight, he is hosting the Battle of the Bands, the competition in which WhisperHug plays. In Ray of Light (2), he is seen in the office with his son and Mr. Simpson, after Eli uses drugs. Eli confesses that finding Campbell Saunders' body wasn't just hitting him so hard due to his past with death, but because he was suicidal a year ago and it could have been him. The two men understand and comfort Eli the best they can. Appearances Quotes *In Umbrella (1) to Clare: -laughs- "We've been trying to get a girl in Eli's room for a while now." *In Umbrella (2) to Clare and Adam: "Clarabelle! Video-Game Kid!" *In Drop the World (1) to Eli about wanting to call Clare: "Oy, vey!" *In Drop the World (2) to Eli about shooting a picture of him and Julia: "ELI! It won't make her deader!" Trivia *Bullfrog celebrated his birthday on April 15 (Drop the World - 'airdate). *His real first name was never revealed. Relationships *Cece Goldsworthy (Wife) **Start Up: Prior to 'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1) (1009) Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Recurring Characters